birthday present
by anime22
Summary: it's kaidoh's birthday, sakuno has a present for him, will he like it.


Birthday present

This is a kaidoh/sakuno one-shot

I've noticed that there aren't many kaidoh/sakuno stories, so I decided to write one

Disclaimer – I do not own prince of tennis, if I did kaidoh would be mine

Summery – its kaidoh's birthday sakuno has a present for him, will he like it?

Sakuno ryuzaki was waiting for the boys to come out of the locker room, well actually waiting for one boy in particular, kaoru kaidoh she had learned a few days ago that today was his birthday; she spent that time searching for something he'd like. She was nervous, whenever the guys birthdays came around she had no problem giving them something they'd like, they were happy with what she gave them even if it was something small like a fish tank decoration for oishi, or new notebooks for inui, even ryoma was happy with his case of ponta. However kaidoh was a different story she didn't know if he'd like what she would give him. Everyone thought sakuno had a crush on ryoma she did until

Flashback

Sakuno was at the park practicing her tennis, when she suddenly hit the ball to hard it bounced off the wall and hit an unknown person that is until she heard the familiar hiss.

"Uh oh I know that sound anywhere and it didn't sound too happy" she said to herself "I better go see if he's alright"

She ran to where the hiss came from, and sure enough it was none other kaoru kaidoh wearing his usual green bandana rubbing his forehead while holding her tennis ball.

Kaidoh PoV

I'm running through the park minding my own business when suddenly a tennis ball came out of nowhere and hit me in the forehead, hissing I pick up the ball ready to beat the crap out of whoever hit it when I noticed a drawing of echizen's head, there were only two people I knew who would have something like that on their ball, but only one of them would miss their ball. My hunch was right when I heard her shaky voice call out my name.

Regular PoV

"Um kaidoh senpai a-are you okay?" sakuno asked nervously she knew kaidoh wouldn't hurt her but he still made her nervous,

"Fsshuu I'm guessing this would be yours" kaidoh asked while holding up the ball. Y-yes I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to hit you I was practicing and the ball got away from me. "Isn't echizen supposed to be helping you today?" kaidoh asked,

"He called me earlier saying he had a cold he even sent a picture of him laying in bed I thought of calling horio but I didn't really want to hear his "I've got two years tennis experience" I'm getting rather sick of it"

"I was sick of it the first time I heard it" then your just practicing by yourself?" asked kaidoh "yeah" sakuno answered "hmm here tossing the ball back to her, show me what you were doing before the ball got away" "alright" they head back to where sakuno was practicing.

Kaidoh spent the rest of the day helping her and even walked her home as it was getting dark by the time they finished up.

End of flashback

After that day sakuno wasn't as nervous to be around him anymore to say the least she developed a little crush on him. She's suddenly brought back to reality when the locker room door opened and out walked ryoma and momo, hey ryuzaki-chan. "Oh hello momo senpai, ryoma san how are you today?" she asked "we're good we're about to go do some karaoke with the others for mamushi's birthday would you like to come with us?" Momo asked "doesn't kaidoh usually train after practice?" sakuno asked

"Inui convinced him to take a break for the day" answered ryoma, "fsshuu it was more like he threatened me with one of his drinks" kaidoh said as he walked out of the locker room with his eyes closed. "They can't be that bad you guys" sad sakuno would you like to try it asked a new voice sakuno looked up to find inui.

The three younger boys all yelled "NO" Kaidoh being the closes too her immediately grabbed sakuno away from the awful drink while momo and ryoma blocked inui from the girl. "Senpai its bad enough you make us drinks those awful beverages don't make her drink them too" said ryoma, "imagine what coach would do if she saw her granddaughter passed out from drinking it" said momo. The four boys all shivered at the thought of what their coach was capable of, putting the drink away seeing this kaidoh lets go of sakuno with a blush on both their faces.

"Anyway did you want to come with us? Coach Ryuzaki is coming and I think horio went to ask tomoka" asked momo. "If kaidoh-senpai doesn't mind" sakuno blushed while answering "fsshuu might as well everyone else is going" kaidoh replied

By that time everyone else had joined them, "are you ready to go party?" asked eiji as he wrapped an arm around kaidoh's oh come on kaidoh it'll be fun, "fsshuu do I have a choice" kaidoh asked sarcastically

"Nope" eiji replied, "alright is everyone ready" asked coach ryuzaki as she, horio and tomoka joined them and her granddaughter. Everyone but kaidoh, tezuka, ryoma and sakuno yelled out yes alright let's go

A while later they all reach the karaoke restaurant and go inside have great night of fun, everyone got up and sang a song even tezuka. Come on sakuno you have to go up and sing even tezuka got up there tomoka was begging her friend to go up and sing, "tomoka stop it you know that I'm not that good of a singer." "Neither is horio but he still got up there and sang" said tomoka ignoring horio's cry of HEY, "get up there sakuno if I had to be here then everyone's getting up there to sing" said kaidoh a-alright senpai. Sakuno nervously got onto the stage, picked a song and stepped up to the mic just as the music came on everyone recognized the song cascada's miracle came on.

_**"Miracle"**__**  
**_

_**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _**[echo]**__****_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
that you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  


_**I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**_

Miracle... Miracle _**[echo]**__****_

Miracle... Miracle _**[echo]**_

When sakuno finished singing everyone clapped and she sat down with a small blush on her cheeks, "sakuno I don't what you were talking about but you're a great singer" said kawamura shyly, "taka is right sakuno that was great" said oishi who agreed with his teammate. "Fsshuu they're right you should have more confidence in yourself" said kaidoh "I can't believe I'm saying this but viper's right sakuno" said momo." Fsshuu who are you calling viper?" "The only one I see around here" replied momo while getting into kaidoh's face. YOU WANNA FIGHT they said at the same time. Oishi being the mother of seigaku broke them apart, come you guys don't fight. Humph they both sat back down, "another fight defused by the mother of seigaku" whispered horio to ryoma "mada" ryoma murmured.

Everyone continued having a great time, until it was time to leave, "I hope you had a good time kaidoh" asked eiji

"I actually did" kaidoh replied "that's good" said oishi happy to hear that since it was his idea to do this and eiji helped him. "You should all get home" said coach ryuzaki "I know for a fact momo you have a history test tomorrow" "oh crap I forgot, come on echizen I'll give you a ride" "okay" both boys take off on momo's bike. "Come on you four I'll walk you home" kawamura told horio, katsuo, kachiro and tomoka. "Alright see you tomorrow sakuno"

"I'll walk with you" said Fuji, see you tomorrow. "We're leaving as well" said tezuka as the four other boys took off after wishing kaidoh happy birthday. Sakuno you might as well come with me back to the school, said the oldest ryuzaki as she headed back towards the school. "Your not going home grandma?" asked sakuno "no I still have a few tests I have to grade" "I'll go with you I forgot my science book in my classroom" said kaidoh as they walked back towards the school. "In that case kaidoh would you walk sakuno home? I don't want her walking home alone" fsshuu sure

"I'll go grab my book then I'll meet you at the teacher's lounge" "a-alright" sakuno goes with her grandmother to the teacher's lounge while kaidoh goes to his classroom.

10 minutes later

"Bye grandma, see you tomorrow" sakuno waved bye to her grandmother. "Bye coach" oh kaidoh can you text me when sakuno is home? "Of course" kaidoh answered then he and sakuno left. Leaving the older woman to do her work,

With kaidoh and sakuno

"You didn't have to walk me home senpai, I could've just stayed at the school with grandma" said sakuno. "I doubt she would want you up late and I know for a fact she doesn't want you walking alone at night," "actually none of us want you or osakada walking home alone at night." If taka hadn't offered to walk her and the freshman brigade home I would have done it well at least walked with osakada. Said kaidoh "It may not seem like it but I don't like it when girls are walking home alone at night" he added

A while later

They reach sakuno's house, "see you tomorrow ryuzaki" kaidoh said while starting to walk away when sakuno remembers her present. "Um senpai wait a second" he stops and looks at her "what is it" he asks, sakuno shyly gives kaidoh her present "happy birthday" then she does something no girl has never done before she kisses his cheek and runs into her house with out looking back at the stunned look on kaidoh's face.

Kaidoh's thoughts

Did that really just happen? No girl has ever done that before. It felt "nice" and to think it was sakuno ryuzaki who did it. I always thought she was scared of me? Now that I think about she started to be comfortable around me the day I helped her with her tennis.

Regular thoughts

Kaidoh looks down to the present sakuno gave him and opened it, inside was a dark blue bandana. The second year regular let a small smile come to his lips, I'll have to thank her tomorrow he thought as he walked home.

The next day

Sakuno walked to the tennis courts to watch the boys practice, she still had a small blush on her face from being so daring and kissing kaidoh's cheek last night it had been spur of the moment and she embraced it.

Once she reached the courts she saw tomoka already there cheering ryoma on, suddenly a flash of blue caught her eye and she looked to see kaidoh walking onto the courts wearing the bandana she gave him. It made her giddy inside to see him wearing it proudly and it made her smile she had it on her face during the whole practice.

After practice

Sakuno was about walk out of school gates when she heard someone call out to her. "Ryuzaki" she looked to see kaidoh walk up to her. "Did you need something kaidoh-senpai?"

"I was just wondering if I could walk you home again" kaidoh had a small blush on his cheeks, O-of course they both start walking, not noticing they had an audience. "Well this unexpected don't you think?" Asked kawamura "it is I think we should follow them" answered Fuji.

"I second that motion" exclaimed eiji and momo, "I think we should leave them alone, kaidoh looks embarrassed enough as it is" reasoned oishi, "he's right you guys, besides think about what kaidoh would do if he caught us" said kawamura everyone but Fuji shivered. "Hey what are you guys doing?" asked a voice behind them, they all looked to see tomoka. "We're spying on kaidoh and sakuno" answered eiji, "why?" she asked "because he's walking her home" it was Fuji who answered this time "WHAT move over" she said while pushing eiji and momo out of the way. "Dang for a girl she's strong" eiji commented.

"Is he walking her home" said inui who came out of nowhere scaring everybody else, "inui where the heck did you come from?" asked momo. "Hmm I'm having a serious case of deja' vu" eiji, come on there almost out of sight? Tomoka said as she rushed after her best friend and the 2nd year regular

With kaidoh and sakuno

They were both walking quietly when sakuno's stomach growled she hoped it wasn't loud but kaidoh heard it, "Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine" sakuno said however her stomach growled again and she blushed. Fsshuu I'd believe you if your stomach hadn't said anything kaidoh responded back looking around spotting a taiyaki stand wait here he said while walking to the stand. A moment later he was back with two of the fish shaped snacks custard or chocolate, um custard. He handed her the snack. "Thank you" said sakuno while blushing your welcome; they continued walking towards sakuno's house still not noticing the 16 pairs of eyes spying on them. "I really think we should leave them alone" said the mother of seigaku but once again he was ignored, "this is weird seeing kaidoh walk a girl home especially sakuno" said eiji I agree said kawamura "I always thought kaidoh wasn't into girls" said momo "don't ever let kaidoh hear you say that" commented oishi

With kaidoh and sakuno

Kaidoh looks behind him, "is something the matter senpai?" I thought I heard momoshiro's voice, they both stop in front of sakuno's house.

"Thanks for walking me home senpai" said sakuno with a blush on her face, fshuu "no problem can I ask you something?" kaidoh asked

"Of course, what is it" sakuno replied. Kaidoh pulled out the bandana "how did you know blue was my favorite color?" sakuno blushed answered " well to be honest I didn't I was shopping around when I found it I immediately bought it because I knew you like collecting bandanas I was just lucky it was you favorite color" sakuno explained with a blush on her cheeks looking down at the side walk. Looking up feeling something moist on her cheek realizing its kaidoh's lips her blush becomes darker, "thank you sakuno I really like it" a blush forming on his own cheeks as he was thanking her.

"y-your welcome senpai I'm glad you like it, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she turns and goes into her house, kaidoh watching until she's inside then he walks home neither he or sakuno noticing their friends watching.

The next day after practice

"Hey mamushi" there's sakuno why don't you go give her a kiss, both kaidoh and sakuno heard momo's comment they both blushed and kaidoh started to beat the crap out of momo.

"I told him not to say anything to kaidoh" said oishi, "that's true" Fuji, "how embarrassing" said sakuno while covering her face, "senpai are annoying" said ryoma.

THE END


End file.
